ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Shalbriri
Shalbriri (Jabberwocky) is the head of the three Shadow Beasts and ruler over the Shadow World. After being summoned into Fabula by the Artifact The Lord of Shadows, the dragon kept mainly to himself until he vanished during the Two Years of Misery. After the groups venture to Zerzura, he was discovered to have traveled with Adora and became their ally, sticking to Himeko's side ever since. Appearance Personality Hidden traits: ' |'Arrogance|'Hateful'|'Sadistic'|'Cold'|'Rude'|'Distrusting'| |'Judgmental'|'Prejudicial'|'Manipulative'| Shalbriri is a cold, disinterested individual. He is not one for being affectionate or really caring for the life of others. In the same sense, he also does not care about other's suffering and does not enjoy it nor dislike it. For the most part, he is a very passive individual, not particularly enjoying the company of other people. He finds humans (or any other diurnal creatures, for that matter) disgusting and is usually not interested in their company. He does not seek out the acceptance of other people, and could care less about their emotions towards him. He does not usually trust others, and it takes extreme effort to gain his trust, although he will never give it out willingly. The man is not one who desires friendship, and would much rather prefer to be alone. He's hateful and could care less about the lives of others, finding it more amusing to watch a person in pain than anything else. He also has tenancy to manipulate people into doing what he wants, or into believing certain things, using them for his own intensive purposes. In this way, he will usually show someone a kinder, more gentle side of himself, forcing them into taking his side and seeing him as a good person, despite the very true fact that he is not. Facade traits: |'Charming'|'Respectful'|'Chivalrous'|'Playful'|'Calm'| Outwardly, he's a very charming person. Seemingly one who respects chivalry and seemingly respectful to others. He comes of as quite the gentleman, like human royalty. He will smile, joke, and tease playfully, but no matter what his facade shows, he still hates people. This is a fun role to play for him, almost a sort of game in his own way. How many people can he trick into trusting him? Befriending him? God forbid, even falling in love with this man who is more of a monster than a man. His heart is cold, no matter how warm his words are. Generally, he'll never air his hateful thoughts, unless a person becomes too obnoxious for him to handle, in which case he'll just snap. Usually it will only be with words, his hateful and arrogant air showing to everyone around him, but in extreme situations he may become violent and aggressive, lashing out at people. While most of the time he can retain his calm, he will never point out things that bother him until they eat at him from the inside out. At that point, he goes into a complete fit, every little thing that's bothering him suddenly becoming obvious to the people he's around. Otherwise, he is a very calm person, not letting insults or little things phase him outwardly, but letting them feed his hatred towards these pitiful beings who feel free to walk the same ground as he does. For the most part, he does like to be seen as a very charming person, faking smiles and joking in a friendly manner, but is a very arrogant person. One moment, he is smiling, but as he walks away and you can no longer see his face, a frown immediately takes its place, his cold interior finding its way outwardly. Humans are pitiful creatures, so far under him that they are barely worth his spit. Despite that, being alone all the time is a boring thing, and this is why he chooses to act completely different than he actually is. Surrounding himself with mostly inferior beings also makes him feel more powerful, allowing him to indulge himself in his superiority, seeing how as in his own mind, these people are no more than ants to him. He tends to word things in certain ways, or carefully remind people of his superiority, without being too obvious of how he sees the others. In summary, he may seem like a good friend, but has no qualms with stabbing a previous "loved" one in the back, seeing as how he sees these people as inferior and lowly, therefore worth nothing to him. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Intelligent, clever in battle. *Quick witted and usually very emotionally composed. *Powerful. *Experienced in fighting. *Good at manipulating people. Weaknesses: *Actually has very poor social skills, and hates being around people. *Can grow extremely fatigued in bright, direct light, but not harmed. *Rather vulnerable in his human form, he can be difficult to attack like this, but things hurt much more like this for him. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Calm *Quiet *Darkness *Solitude *The colors red and black *Composed people (relatively) Dislikes: *Loudness *Bright lights *Intense heat *Humans *Stupidity *People who are very obnoxious or clingy. *Romance Trivia *Prefers to be up at nighttime, but will do things during the day. *Hates humans as a whole, but prefers more reasonable and intelligent ones, verses the more vivid ones. *Likes darker colors, finding warmer ones to be obnoxious (ie, pink, yellow, orange) *Prefers colder weather, being able to tolerate extremely low temperatures but finding hotter ones to be completely intolerable. Theme Songs Quotes References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Veterans Category:Shadow World